paradisebayfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mesa de dibujo cautivadora
} |name = Mesa de dibujo cautivadora |image = icon building deco BYOSmapValentine table.png |supertitle = Valentines Event Feb 2018 |type = Valentines Decoration |availableat = Feb 2018 |food = After the event : 1x |gridsize = 3x3 }} Grand Swan Boat Event! - Valentine's 2018 250px Level this table up to acquire ship parts. Sita and Finn find another Drafting Table that they think belonged to Keani's father. They want to use it to build a Grand Swan Boat at the Shipyard. You will need to use specific items to level up the Drafting Table (similar principle to the previous Drafting Tables). How to get The Lovely Drafting Table is available from Feb 14th 0h GMT and the event runs until Feb 29th 2h GMT. You can place the base of the Table on your island by dragging it in from the game's build menu (free). Levelling Up and Rewards To upgrade your Drafting Table you must "feed" it with its favourite treats : , , , or which is mainly rewarded for completing Trade Post and boat orders. The make times and heart rewards for these items are shown below : Note: Standard make times '''without' Mill Mastery upgrades.'' Note: Heart values for Sail and Pomegranate Punch may be reduced while the "Short Build Time" booster is active. There is also a special item available at the Bazar : *The costs 300x Captain's Favours , and rewards 1000 . Captain's Favours ''' are required to buy items at the Bazar and are obtained : * From Dock trades (sometimes) * From wildlife and treasure chests (sometimes) * When another Trademaster drops onto your Drafting Table, 20 , 10 and 25 * When you drop on another Trademaster's Drafting Table, 50 and 25 Each time you supply materials to your Drafting Table you will receive and rewards. Each time you level up your Drafting Table you will receive various rewards and decorations (see below). '''Important : Share your with other TradeMasters (see Flores de la amistad (2018) page to see how to do this). Relationship Levels Set sail for romance! Build up the blueprints on your Drafting Table : Character Dialogue !!! Attention Spoiler !!! click "Expand" to view all dialogue => Sita: "Finn! Could you lend me a hand?" Finn: "Of course, Sita!" Sita: "I found another drafting table! Help me find a place for it!" Finn: "I think it belonged to Keani's father." Sita: "Can you help me build the ship in these plans, Finn? I know you've done this before." Finn: "Sure! I can show you! Just check this Drafting Table, it'll tell you what it needs." Sita: "Finn, this looks like a very pretty boat!" Finn: "It sure does! And it looks like we can help our friends build them too." Finn: "Just take some Friendly Flowers to their Drafting Tables!" Finn: "Don't forget, Trademaster, we can get Boxes of Chocolates by making trades!" Sita: "That's right, and they really help finish our Drafting Table! Keep it up!" Sita: "Has Keani seen this yet?" Finn: "Not yet, but I bet she'll love it!" Finn: "Keani! Look what we found!" Keani: "Oh...oh my goodness! These plans are for a very special boat." Finn: "It says it's called the Grand Swan!" Keani: "It is indeed! This is the boat my parents built to get married on!" Finn: "I hope you don't mind that we started building it..." Keani: "Of course not! It's lovely! And it reminds me of them. Let's finish it!" Sita: "Is the ship done? I love it!" Finn: "Well, almost! I think if we keep making trades and filling the Drafting Table..." Sita: "...the boat might have one more surprise for us?" Finn: "I bet it does!" Keani: "Look...at...that. It's beautiful!" Keani: "This makes me so happy. I've only seen this ship in pictures." Finn: "Happy pictures?" Keani: "Very happy pictures, Finn. Thank you so much for this." Keani: "This is where my mom and dad sailed into life together. A boat just like this." Finn: "What'll we do with ours?" Keani: "Well, we might just need to do some marrying around Paradise Bay someday." Sita: "But for now, let's load up the Grand Swan with friends and watch a sunset." Finn: "Sounds great to me. All aboard the Grand Swan! Honk honk!" Sita: "That's a goose, Finn. A goose goes 'honk'. Race you to the helm!" Special Promotions There are at least two special promotions for this event (price varies): * Feb 14th: A "Kickstart" bundle with 2x and 7000x for your Drafting Table. It also includes a bonus item: the deluxe Grand Swan Topper! * Feb 21st: A "Mid Event Bundle" with 2x and 4000x for your Drafting Table. It also includes the deluxe Grand Swan Topper! * 27th : A "Last Chance" bundle with 8000x for your Drafting Table. After the event Your Lovely Drafting Table will remain in place after the event ends (like previous Drafting Tables). You can "feed" your Table with 1x to obtain rewards (which will depend on the friendship level reached at the end of the event). The waiting time before being able to feed again is also dependent on the friendship level reached at the end of the event : See also , , , , fr:Table à dessin en cœur en:Lovely Drafting Table Categoría:Edición limitada Categoría:Decoración Categoría:Valentines 2018 Categoría:Special Events